Rencontre inattendu
by KellyAlpha11
Summary: Stiles et Scott, âgés de six ans, vont passés la journée chez une amie de Claudia, Talia Hale et ils vont y rencontrer Derek.


Assis sur les marches du perron, Stiles, âgé de six ans, attendait son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, il allait chez une amie à sa mère, Talia Hale. Maman McCall partait travailler pour la journée et Maman Stilinski devait passer au travail de son mari, et le poste de police n'était pas un endroit pour des gamins de six ans tels que Stiles et Scott. Alors Talia s'était proposé pour garder les deux enfants, et Stiles avait hâte d'y être. Une voiture se gara devant chez lui et il sauta sur ses pieds, souriant au petit garçon à travers la vitre. Maman McCall sortit de la voiture et détacha son petit garçon pour qu'il descende de la voiture. A peine les pieds au sol qu'il se mit à courir vers Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une semaine que les garçons ne s'étaient pas vu et s'était devenu long pour eux. Stiles vint donner un baiser sur la joue de Maman McCall avant qu'il n'attrape son meilleur ami par la main et qu'il l'entraîne au premier étage. Il entendit sa mère lui dire de ralentir la cadence mais ils étaient déjà arriver dans la chambre du jeune Stilinski. Il laissa Scott s'asseoir sur son lit tendis qu'il se mit à fouiller dans son grand coffre à jouer.

 _\- C'est chouette qu'on aille jouer chez la copine de ma maman. Tu as pris quoi pour jouer là-bas ?_

 _\- Mon doudou seulement. Maman m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas tout prendre._

 _\- Eh bah moi, je sais pas quoi prendre. Et maman m'a dit qu'il va y avoir le fils de sa copine. Il s'appelle Derek et il est à la grande école..._

 _\- La grande école ?_ demanda Scott, étonné.

Stiles se tourna vers Scott et hocha la tête. C'est ce que sa maman lui avait dit, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sur qu'il serait là. Stiles espérait qu'il soit là, il pourrait jouer avec eux au moins. Une fois sa peluche et son petit soldat trouvés, ils descendirent dire au revoir à la maman de Scott.

 _\- Promet-moi d'être sage Scott._

 _\- Promis maman !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Melissa, ils seront sages._

Après un bisou et un signe de la main, Melissa McCall quitta la résidence. Claudia prépara les deux garçons et les installa dans les sièges auto. Elle s'installa derrière le volant et se tourna vers Stiles et Scott.

 _\- Ecoutez les garçons, j'aimerais que vous soyez sage chez mon amie. Qui dit sage dit pas de bêtises, pas de questions indiscrètes, pas de mensonges et pas de blabla trop long. D'accord Stiles ?_

 _\- Mais oui maman... Allez, démarre la voiture !_

Elle sourit et démarra la voiture. Durant le trajet, les deux garçons se mirent à parler et à parler, beaucoup plus pour Stiles que pour Scott. Ils serraient tous les deux leurs doudous dans leurs bras en racontant leur semaine passée sans se voir. Passés quelques minutes, Claudia remonta l'allée pour aller chez les Hale. La grande maison en vue, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux garçons, le nez collés à la vitre.

 _\- Wow, c'est super grand ici ! Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir m'adopter ?_

 _\- T'es trop chiant Stiles, ils voudront jamais !_ dit Scott.

 _\- Et toi t'es trop sage !_ répliqua Stiles.

Après un regard noir, ils éclatèrent de rire. Claudia coupa le moteur de la voiture et descendit détacher les garçons. Elle attrapa la main des deux enfants et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, où Talia les attendait.

 _\- Bonjour Talia._

 _\- Bonjour Claudia. Bonjour les enfants._

 _\- Bonjour Madame,_ répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils firent un bisou à Claudia avant de rentrer dans la maison, suivant Talia. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent à la table. Talia leur prépara un verre de lait avec un cookie avant de s'installer avec eux. Stiles prit une minute à tout avaler, tendis que Scott prit son temps pour apprécier.

\- _Dis madame Talia_ , dit Stiles. _Est-ce que ton fils est là ?_

Talia sourit en voyant le jeune Scott faire les gros yeux à son ami.

 _\- Appelle moi Talia, mon enfant_ , dit-elle en se levant, débarrassant leur verre et quitta la cuisine pour appeler son fils.

Pendant ce temps, Scott se mit à chuchoter.

 _\- T'as oublié ce que ta maman nous a dit ?_

 _\- Non, mais je veux voir à quoi ressemble Derek moi et je veux jouer avec lui._

 _\- Pff, il voudra pas._

Stiles haussa les épaules et releva la tête vers Talia, qui venait de revenir, un garçon sur ses talons.

 _\- Les enfants, voici Derek, mon garçon._

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main, tendis que Scott le regarda timidement. Le jeune homme s'installa aux côtés de sa mère et écouta le jeune Stiles lui raconter sa petite vie d'enfant. Au bout de cinq minutes, Derek tourna sa tête vers sa mère.

 _\- Il parle toujours autant ?_

Sa mère hocha la tête et il plongea sa tête dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons et Talia.

 _\- Mon dieu, je vais mourir... Pourquoi je ne suis pas sorti avec Laura ?_

 _\- Parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi dans les parages. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer avec eux dans ta chambre ?_

 _\- QUOI ?_ cria Derek en relevant la tête.

Scott fit un bon et Stiles se moqua de lui, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans la jambe de la part de Scott. Stiles répondit par un regard noir et voulu le frapper à son tour mais la voix de Talia résonna dans la pièce.

 _\- Derek, ils ont six ans, ils ont besoin de jouer et tu es là, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?_

 _\- Je te déteste..._

 _\- Tu sais bien que non mon chéri. Allez, embarque ces deux petits monstres avec toi._

Derek soupira et fit signe aux deux garçons de le suivre. Stiles fut tout excité à l'idée de découvrir la chambre de Derek et il le fit découvrir à Scott. Celui-ci soupira, il avait le sentiment que Derek allait les laisser tout seul, sans leur adresser la parole. Arrivé dans la chambre de Derek, les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent grand la bouche. Derek sourit, puis leur demanda de l'attendre parce-qu'il allait au petit coin. Scott blêmit en fixant l'adolescent quittait sa chambre. Stiles, lui, observait la pièce de ses grand yeux noisettes. La chambre était peinte en gris dauphin, le lit trônait sur le côté gauche avec une table de nuit. Côté droit, il y avait une grande armoire et les murs avaient des posters des plus grands basketteurs. Stiles le savait, il regardait les matches à la télé avec son père le soir. Derek revint dans sa chambre et retrouva les deux garçons à la même place. Il sourit et s'installa sur le bord de son lit.

 _\- Les garçons, vous voulez voir ma collection de jouets ?_

Stiles et Scott hochèrent la tête et Derek se pencha en avant pour attraper un gros carton sous son lit. Il le mit devant les deux garçons et ils se penchèrent au dessus pour observer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

 _\- Ils sont chouettes tes jouets !_ s'exclama Scott.

 _\- C'est les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu..._ dit Stiles à son tour.

Il y avait des dragons, des chevaliers, des méchants, des Power Rangers, des animaux... Tout ce que Scott et Stiles aimaient.

 _\- On peut jouer avec ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

Derek bascula le carton et tous les jouets tombèrent par terre, ce qui fit rire les deux enfants. Ils s'installèrent sur le grand tapis tout en fouillant dans les jouets. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles et Scott avaient créé un univers magique rien qu'à eux. Derek les avait rejoins. Il n'avait aucun devoirs à faire et, il fallait l'avouer, l'univers que ces deux petits monstres avaient créé avait donné envie à Derek de jouer avec eux.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils avaient joués ensembles. Ils avaient survécus à l'enlèvement de la méchante sorcière, ils avaient survécus à l'attaque des méchants et des dragons, ils avaient survécus à la fausse mort de Derek et pour finir, ils avaient assisté au mariage de Scott et de la princesse. Comprenez bien, Stiles avait expliqué que son personnage n'aimait pas les princesse et Derek ne voulait pas se marier, alors ils habitaient ensembles dans un grand château, à côté de celui de Scott et de sa princesse. Ils s'amusaient bien et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passés. Talia vint les déranger vers quinze heures trente pour prendre le gouter. Elle les avait crié mais aucuns ne l'avait entendus, trop occupé à jouer.

 _\- Maman à donner un gouter ?_ demanda Stiles.

 _\- Non, je vous ai préparé un gâteau aux chocolats._

 _\- Oh moi et Scott ont aiment trop le chocolat ! C'est trop bon, j'aimerais bien en mangeait plein tous les jours mais maman ne veut pas parce-que je vais avoir mal au ventre après..._

 _\- Et elle a raison Stiles_ , affirma Derek.

Talia emmena les garçons dans le jardin. Elle installa les deux petits côte à côte et elle s'installa aux côté de son fils. Tandis qu'elle coupait les parts de gâteau, elle écoutait les garçons parlaient de leur histoire qu'ils avaient inventés. Elle constata que Claudia n'avait pas mentit, ces deux petits monstres avaient une imagination incroyable. Bien plus que Derek quand il était petit et pourtant, Derek en avait inventé des histoires pour ne pas être punit ou faire ses devoirs...

 _\- Doucement Stiles, je ne tiens pas à appeler les pompiers._

 _\- Voui Madame, j'vais allé douchement, ch'ai promit !_ dit Stiles, la bouche pleine.

Talia constata aussi que Scott ne parlait pas beaucoup, il préférait laisser la parole à Stiles. Il était surement intimidé, contrairement à son meilleur ami. Tout en continuant leur histoire sans leurs personnages, les trois garçons avaient avalés deux part de gâteau aux chocolats chacun et un verre de jus d'orange. Jouer creuser grandement l'appétit, Talia en était témoin. Mais au lieu de retrouver dans la chambre de Derek pour continuer à jouer, l'adolescent avait proposé aux garçons de jouer au ballon. Ils avaient accepté et Derek avait installé un mini-but dont il était le gardien. Bien sûr, il laissait Stiles et Scott mettre des buts, c'était bien plus marrant de les voir sautés de joie.

 _\- T'es trop nul Derek !_ Cria Stiles.

 _\- Ouais t'es vraiment trop nul pour arrêter les buts !_ Renchérit Scott.

Derek, complètement épuisés, se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et il fût bientôt rejoint par Stiles et Scott. Ils se mirent à regarder les nuages.

 _\- Oh regarde Scott, on dirait un lapin !_

 _\- Et là, on dirait un cheval avec des ailes._

 _\- Moi, j'ai trouvé une voiture._

Mais ils ne purent continuer que Talia arriva prêt des garçons, le doudou de Stiles et de Scott dans les mains.

 _\- Les garçons, c'est l'heure de vous reposez._

 _\- Oh non, pas déjà..._ Se plaignirent Scott et Stiles en même temps.

 _\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos, je vais faire la sieste avec vous._

Stiles et Scott, tout excité à l'idée de se reposer avec Derek, attrapèrent rapidement leur doudou des mains de Talia pour suivre Derek jusqu'à sa chambre. Les deux garçons s'installèrent tranquillement dans le lit de l'adolescent tandis que celui-ci rangeait les jouets. Une fois fini, il s'installa au milieu du lit, Stiles à sa droite et Scott à sa gauche. Il pensait que les garçons allaient s'endormir vite vu la journée qu'ils avaient passée, mais c'était sans oublier Stiles et son hyperactivité. Il parlait, il parlait, il parlait.

 _\- Il faut dormir les garçons, vous êtes crevés._ Fit Derek.

 _\- Mais j'ai pas sommeil moi, comment je fais pour garder les yeux fermés ?_

 _\- Arrête d'abord de parler Stiles..._ Fit Scott en baillant.

Soudain, Derek eu une idée.

 _\- J'ai un deal à vous proposez les garçons._

 _\- C'est quoi un deal Derek ?_

 _\- Une proposition. Je vous montre un tour de magie et après, vous dormez d'accord ?_

Les deux enfants hochèrent rapidement la tête et Derek se redressa sur son lit.

 _\- Mais personne ne doit le savoir c'est comprit ? Pas même vos parents ni ma maman. Ca reste entre Stiles, Scott et Derek._

Les enfants promirent de garder le secret et Derek sourit. Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et quand il les ouvrit, Stiles et Scott ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Derek n'avait plus les yeux bleu-vert, ils étaient d'une couleur doré. Derek les fit briller quelques secondes avant de rendre la couleur de ses yeux normale.

 _\- Encore Derek ! Encore !_ S'écrièrent les garçons.

Derek soupira en souriant et refit brillé ses yeux sous le regard ébahit et émerveillé de Stiles et Scott. Après ça, il s'allongea confortablement dans son lit. Scott vint directement se blottir contre lui, pouce en bouche et doudou serré contre lui. Stiles resta un petit moment à observer les yeux de Derek, puis finit par se blottir lui aussi contre Derek. Avant que Stiles ne ferme les yeux, il murmura.

 _\- Moi aussi quand je serais grand je ferais des tours de magie avec mes yeux, comme toi !_

 _\- Dors Stiles._

 _\- Oui oui, je ferme les yeux, c'est bon._

Il fallut trois secondes à Stiles pour s'endormir profondément.

Deux heures plus tard, Claudia arrêta sa voiture dans l'allée des Hale et fût accueillit par Talia. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon, autour d'un café à discuter de leur journée quand Derek descendit les escaliers avec Stiles et Scott dans les bras. Repérant sa mère, Stiles descendit des bras de Derek pour se jeter sur sa mère, l'embrassant sur la joue.

 _\- Oh maman c'était trop bien ! On a jouait avec les jouets à Derek, puis on a mangeait du gâteau aux chocolats et on a jouait au ballon aussi._

 _\- Doucement mon coeur._ Ria Claudia.

Derek salua la maman de Stiles et s'installa aux côtés de sa mère, Scott somnolent dans ses bras. Il écoutait Stiles racontait leur journées ensembles, souriant, quand il sentit quelque chose tirait sur sa manche. Il baissa le regard pour voir Scott, les yeux à moitiés ouvert, le regardait.

 _\- J'ai envie de faire pipi._

 _\- Moi aussi !_ S'écria Stiles.

Derek se mit à rire, jamais Scott sans Stiles ou Stiles sans Scott. Il les conduisit alors aux toilettes et tandis que Scott y était, Stiles se mit à poser des questions.

 _\- Pourquoi on peut pas dire que tu nous as fait un tour de magie ?_

 _\- Parce-que c'est un secret._

 _\- Et je pourrais le faire quand je serais grand ?_

 _\- Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup Stiles, il m'a fallut beaucoup d'entrainement pour y arriver._

 _\- Alors je vais m'entrainé dur pour réussir._

Stiles sourit et entra de les toilettes, Scott lui laissant la place.

 _\- Tu peux m'aider à remettre mon bouton Derek, j'y arrive pas..._

Derek s'abaissa pour reboutonner le jean de Scott et lui aussi, il se mit à parler.

 _\- Stiles m'a dit que tu étais son amoureux tout à l'heure. Moi je veux pas que tu sois mon amoureux parce-que Stiles ne sera pas content mais je veux bien que tu sois mon ami._

Derek ne sût quoi répondre, à part adresser un petit sourire à Scott. Stiles sortit du toilette et ils retournèrent tous les trois dans le salon, les deux garçons ne quittant pas Derek. L'heure de se quitter arriva trop vite au goût des deux enfants parce-qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter Derek.

 _\- C'est promis hein Derek ? Tu viens nous chercher avec maman dans deux jours à l'école ?_

 _\- Oui Stiles, je viendrais._

Il le promit encore une fois avant que Stiles ne monte en voiture. Les deux garçons avaient le nez collés contre la vitre, faisant de grands signes à Derek et Talia. Claudia démarra la voiture et Talia et Derek rentrèrent. Avant que son fils ne monte les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier étage, elle l'interpella.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ces enfants t'aiment autant ?_

 _\- Un tour de magie_ , fit Derek en souriant, faisant briller ses yeux avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Dans la voiture de Claudia, les deux garçons étaient silencieux. Ils regardaient défilés la route mais Stiles ne tint pas sa langue longtemps.

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Oui Stiles ?_

 _\- Est-ce que Derek peut être mon amoureux ? Parce-qu'il est vraiment gentil avec moi et je l'aime bien, c'est le meilleur copain après Scott..._

Claudia jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur pour voir le petit visage de Stiles. Elle lui fit un sourire et hocha doucement la tête. A l'arrière, Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et murmura un '' _Yes, j'ai un amoureux._ '' pour lui-même.

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard :**

 _\- STILES GENIUM STILINKI !_

Le jeune homme referma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci, à deux doigt de manquer d'air. Il n'osa plus bougeait pendant quelques secondes, écoutant le moindre bruit, mais rien. Il fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que le plancher de grince pas. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et son regard se posa sur une photo, encadré sur le bureau. Il la prit entre ses mains et ne pût se retenir de sourire. Lui et Scott, souriant comme jamais et Derek, leur faisant des oreilles de lapins grâce à ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient rit ce jour là, Stiles s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Derek était venu les chercher un vendredi et avec sa mère, ils étaient partis dans le parc. Ils avaient tellement passés un bon moment que Claudia avait sortit son portable pour prendre une photo les garçons. Elle en avait sortit trois exemplaires et chacun des garçons avaient cette photo, bien gardés dans un cadre. Stiles reposa le cadre sur le bureau et ne pût faire un mouvement de plus qu'il sentit des dents lui mordillés l'épaule.

 _\- Non Derek ! Arrête !_ supplia-t-il, mort de rire.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua, laissant quelques petites traces de morsures sur l'épaule de Stiles. Celui-ci se tortillait comme il pouvait, voulant échapper à cette torture. Il réussit à se retourner dans les bras de Derek qui l'emprisonner et lui fit un sourire.

 _\- T'es méchant Derek..._

 _\- Moins que toi quand même..._

Stiles sourit à nouveau avant de tendrement posés ses lèvres sur celle de son petit-ami. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek et rapprocha son corps de celui du loup, qui ne fût pas contre. Mains posés sur les hanches de Stiles, corps l'un contre l'autre, il demanda l'accès à la bouche de Stiles, qui accepta volontiers. Une fois leurs langues en contact, leurs corps ne furent plus que sensation. Ils ressentaient toujours la même sensation qu'au premier baiser, même s'ils s'étaient mis en couple il y a trois ans. Mais leur baiser ne durant pas longtemps qu'ils furent déranger par Scott, complètement essoufflés mais souriant.

 _\- Bah alors Derek, t'abandonne déjà ?_

Le loup grogna et les deux adolescents explosèrent de rire.

 _\- Et tout ça pourquoi ?_ demanda Stiles, souriant, connaissant la réponse.

 _\- Parce-qu'on a finis sa glace à la vanille ?_ demanda à son tour Scott, mort de rire.

 _\- Je vais vous découper en rondelle et donnez votre corps aux rats !_


End file.
